victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cabbie/@comment-3247345-20120814053320
I am I the only one who hates Nick and thinks the only thing that justifies their existence anymore is Dan and his shows? I was disappointed that iCarly was ending but in the end it couldn't be helped. Miranda wanted to go to college and Jennette deserves to be the star of her own show, whatever we may think of Dan recycling old characters. But with Victorious, it's different. Dan wanted to continue the show. The cast wanted to as well. So far I've read what Liz and Matt had to say about it. They seemed so disappointed. Nick really screwed over the best writer and some of the best talent they had. What will we have left after Victorious airs its final episode (which by the way the show wasn't even given a proper finale)? We'll get Sam and Cat and Gibby. I won't pass judgement on those shows until I see them since I don't want to underestimate Dan's ability. But what else? We have Robots and Mosters, an absolutely horrendous attempt to bring back the Nicktoons of the 1990s. It's an insult to great Nicktoons that made Nick what it is today. Figure It Out is okay, but bring back Summer Sanders. Jeff Sutphen reaks of loser. Then there's How To Rock. Talk about glorifying stereotypes I thought were dead years ago. The plots suck unless they were ripped off of something else. Even then the characters suck with the partial exception of Stevie. Stevie is one of the few things they didn't completely screw up on. Everything is so over done. The acting sucks. Not mention the trashy music. There's only so many times I can listen to that retarded theme song before I want to choke the person who wrote it. It has a good message but I really wish they would choose another way to convey it that doesn't involve us having to listen to that crap. There's also Supah Ninjas. More like Supah retarded. Is it that hard to make a more creative plot than morons who fight unrealistic villains in the most retarded ways. You would think the violence inherent in such a plot would make it a little less terrible. But no. The fight scenes are so fake that it makes it even dumber than it already is. Next we have Power Rangers Samurai. I never liked Power Rangers back in the 90s. But I knew the remake would be worse. Boy was I right. Call me when they get some real Samurai to chop these dimwits to pieces. Then there's Fanboy and Chum Chum. Talk about annoying little morons who can't dress themselves. I wish Boog would just kill those two off already. I'm also tired of Spongebob. It used to be good but now they're just relying on grossout humor. Gross out humor is all well and good if there's decent writing behind it. That went away years ago. It's time to put this show out if its misery. Then there's Fred. There's always Fred. Annoying main character, crappy acting, and plots that make you wonder if the writers were in the "special" class in school. This brain rotting garbage is lowering America's collective iQ slowly but surely. Fred, do us all a favor and go jump off a cliff. Take the cast and writers with you. Except Daniella Monet. She has potential to do something more than make viewers want to blow their brains out. Too bad her acting skills are being wasted in the monstrosity that is Fred the Show. I'm so glad Jennette isn't wasting her time with that squeaky voiced retard anymore. Please let me know if I forgot to mention any of Nick's epic fails. Nick has reached an all time low. I'd like to say this is rock bottom but I'm sure they'll find a way to sink lower. Nick used to be the best channel ever. There were so many great shows. Now Nick is just an example of why you should always flush the toilet.